Scary Byun
by Missgzb
Summary: ini ff horror perdana saya. NamJin and other fis. GS. DLDR. No Bash. RnR
1. Chapter 1

.

" kau memang tidak bisa di percaya oppa " erang Seokjin frustasi, yeoja yang berprofesi sebagai pengusaha restoran itu baru saja melihat tunangannya Kim Namjoon sedang makan bersama yeoja bernama Min Yonggi yang Seokjin ketahui menyukai Namjoon sejak SMA

" ayolah Jinnie, kami hanya makan malam biasa lagipula dia itu teman sekelasku dulu yang baru saja pulang dari London " ujar Namjoon lebih frustasi. Bagaimana tidak, Seokjin sukses membuatnya malu dengan menyerang Yonggi secara brutal di restoran

" oppa menyukai Yonggi? Dia pernah menyatakan perasaannya pada oppa kan? "

" astaga Jinnie, aku tidak seperti itu. Jaga ucapanmu "

Seokjin memutar bola matanya, dia sangat membenci Min Yonggi " terserah! Kita ke apartemen oppa sekarang "

Namjoon menggeleng " aku akan menginap di rumah, lusa adalah upacara peringatan hari kematian samchon dan imo "

" oppa sedang mencari alasan untuk bertemu Yonggi lagi?! "

" SEOKJIN ! " bentak Namjoon kasar. Dia benar-benar membenci sifat Seokjin yang mudah curiga padanya

Seokjin tersentak dan membulatkan mata " omo! Oppa membentakku? Karena jalang itu oppa membentakku?! "

" tidak Jinnie.. Maksudku- " Namjoon merasa bersalah. Namja pengusaha otomotif itu memijit pangkal hidungnya. Seokjin lalu memukul lengan Namjoon untuk menumpahkan kekesalannya

" kau jahat oppa! Aku membencimu! "

Namjoon berusaha menghentikan tindakan Seokjin " hentikan Jinnie, aku jadi susah mengemudi "

Seoul baru saja diguyur hujan lebat sejak sore hingga malam membuat jalanan menjadi licin ditambah ban mobil Namjoon yang lupa diganti hingga rem mobil menjadi tidak bagus " kau brengsek oppa! " kali ini Seokjin terisak

Namjoon menoleh dan mendapati Seokjin dengan wajah basah karena air mata

"mianhe Jinnie tapi aku- "

" oppa awas ! "

 **CKITT.. Brakkk..**

Konsentrasi Namjoon yang terbagi antara mengemudi dan menenangkan Seokjin di tambah tubuhnya yang lelah membuat dia kehilangan konsentrasi dan tidak melihat seorang pengendara sepeda yang melintas

" oppa menabraknya " ucap Seokjin bergetar.

Namjoon berusaha menenangkan diri, dilihat jalan yang dilaluinya sepi. Tentu saja, ini pukul 10 malam dan cuaca dingin sehabis hujan membuat siapa saja enggan keluar rumah. Dia hendak turun dari mobil dan melihat kondisi orang yang ditabraknya namun lengannya ditahan Seokjin

" kita pergi saja "

" kau ini bagaimana Jinnie, aku baru saja menabrak orang "

Seokjin menggeleng cepat " bagaimana jika dia mati? Kau akan masuk penjara oppa "

Namjoon tertegun, dia yakin tabrakan tadi cukup keras " lalu? Jika dibiarkan kasihan Jinnie, aku akan turun dan memeriksa "

Namjoon keluar dan diikuti Seokjin. Yeoja itu merapatkan mantel bulu Vitadolce berwarna pink yang menutupi tubuhnya yang hanya dibalut dress ketat pendek berwarna hitam. Namjoon berjongkok dan membalik tubuh orang yang ditabraknya dan dia sangat terkejut, yeoja itu terbaring dengan darah keluar dari kepala dan wajah serta tubuh lebam

" Baekhyun noona! "

" oppa mengenalnya? " terselip nada kesal pada pertanyaan Seokjin. Kenapa tunangannya ini mengenal begitu banyak yeoja? Membuat Seokjin kesal saja. Namjoon mengangguk lalu memeriksa nadi Baekhyun yang sudah tidak lagi berdenyut

" dia teman Dae hyung. Jinnie, nadinya tidak berdenyut lagi, dia meninggal "  
" omo! Omo! Bagaimana bisa? Omo! Astaga apa ini! " Seokjin panik. Kedua kakinya lemas

" bantu aku membawanya ke mobil Jinnie " ujar Namjoon

" mwo?! Oppa mau membawanya ke rumah sakit? " suara Seokjin melengking tinggi

Namjoon berdecak " kau mau aku masuk penjara hah! Cepat bantu aku "

Seokjin menurut. Dia membantu Namjoon mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun ke kursi belakang mobil tidak lupa sepeda milik Baekhyun yang patah menjadi dua ditaruh di bagasi " lalu bagaimana darahnya? "

Seokjin menatap genangan darah di aspal, Namjoon menatap layar smartphonenya

" sebentar lagi hujan akan turun dan menghapusnya. Khaja "

.

Namjoon melajukan mobilnya ke pinggiran Seoul menuju sebuah gedung bekas pabrik. Setelah memarkir mobilnya dia dan Seokjin mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun dan membuangnya ke dalam sebuah bak berisi air yang sudah kotor yang berada di dalam gedung tersebut. Lalu Namjoon juga membakar sepeda milik Baekhyun di samping gedung. Setelah melakukan perbuatan tersebut mereka bergegas meninggalkan tempat itu

" mantelku jadi rusak oppa " keluh Seokjin saat mobil Namjoon masuk wilayah Gangnam. Dipandangi mantel yang sekarang memiliki noda darah dan berbau anyir

Namjoon melirik Seokjin sebentar " aku akan menggantinya sayang dan ingat jangan ceritakan ini pada siapapun, yaksok? "

Seokjin mengangguk " yaksok oppa "

Namjoon tersenyum dan mengecup bibir Seokjin, malam itu dia mengantar Seokjin ke apartemen dan bercinta disana lalu pulang ke rumah kakak sepupunya. Namjoon tidak sadar jika hal yang baru saja dia lakukan membuatnya masuk ke dalam sebuah takdir yang kejam

.

Namjoon mengerang saat ponselnya berdering tanpa henti, diulurkan tangannya untuk menggapai benda berbentuk persegi panjang yang terletak di meja nakas. Tanpa melihat pun Namjoon tahu siapa yang sangat ngotot menelponnya

" nde chagi "

" oppa.. Aku merindukanmu " suara manja Seokjin di seberang membuat Namjoon tersenyum

" aku juga merindukanmu Jinnie, tidak pergi ke restoran? "

" oppa selalu lupa waktu jika sudah tidur, ini sudah jam 4 sore "

Namjoon membuka sedikit matanya dan melihat jam weker Pikachu di meja nakas

"aku sangat lelah chagi "

" aku akan singgah sepulang dari restoran. Mau ku bawakan sesuatu? "

Namjoon berpikir sejenak, dia sedang berada di rumah yang artinya para maid pasti sudah menyiapkan makan malam

" bawakan pai apel buatanmu "

" baiklah chagi, tanyakan pada Dae oppa juga "

Namjoon turun dari ranjang dan berjalan keluar mencari Daehyun yang diyakini sedang bermain bersama putranya yang berusia 4 tahun sambil memberi makan anjing kesayangannya di halaman belakang. Jung Daehyun adalah CEO Jung corp. sebuah perusahaan berskala international, karena pintar mengatur waktu dan memiliki banyak orang kepercayaan yang mengurus setiap cabang perusahaannya membuat Daehyun punya waktu untuk di rumah pada sore hari seperti ini dan berkumpul bersama keluarga kecilnya, tidak seperti Namjoon yang hanya punya waktu beberapa jam bertemu dengan Seokjin tunangannya

" hyung, Jinnie akan datang malam ini dia bertanya apa hyung ingin makan sesuatu? " tanya Namjoon

Daehyun yang sedang bermain bersama putranya Jungkook dan anjing peliharaannya mendongak " aku ingin makan chesecake buatannya "

Namjoon mengangguk " Jinnie, chesecake untuk Dae hyung "

" aku akan membuatnya, Junhong unnie sudah pulang? "

Namjoon duduk di kursi dekat kolam " Junhong noona akan pulang besok "

" ah begitu, baiklah aku tutup dulu teleponnya. Bye oppa "

" bye chagi " PIP

" mobilmu kenapa Namjoon-ah? " tanya Daehyun. Pagi tadi saat mengantar Jungkook ke playgroup dia melihat bagian depan mobil adik sepupunya rusak

Namjoon tersentak " eh? I..itu.. Semalam aku tidak berkonsentrasi jadi aku menabrak pembatas jalan dekat kantor "

" kau ini, jangan diulangi lagi. Kau tidak apa-apa kan? "

Namjoon mengangguk " aku baik-baik saja hyung "

" tapi bekasnya dalam sekali, apa kepalamu tidak terbentur? Kau pakai seatbelt kan?"

Namjoon hanya terkekeh " aku baik-baik saja hyung cerewet. Aku akan masuk "

.

Namjoon menenggelamkan dirinya ke dalam bathup, menikmati sensasi air hangat dan aroma mint yang menenangkan pikiran. Namjoon menyukai saat-saat berendam yang nyaman yang membuatnya hampir tertidur jika tidak ada yang menarik kakinya dan ingin menenggelamkannya. Namjoon menggapai pinggiran bathup dan berusaha mengangkat tubuhnya namun sesuatu yang berat seakan menindihnya. Nafas Namjoon mulai sesak dan dia semakin lemas namun di tengah keputusasaannya dia mendengar pintu kamar mandi yang didobrak keras, Namjoon tidak sempat melihat siapa yang datang karena pandangannya mulai menggelap

.

Seokjin langsung memeluk Namjoon ketika namja itu membuka matanya " syukurlah kau sudah sadar, aku takut sekali oppa " isak Seokjin di pelukan Namjoon

" uljima chagi.. Aku baik-baik saja " Namjoon menenangkan Seokjin meskipun dirinya juga takut dan bingung

" aku senang kau baik-baik saja Namjoon-ah. Apa yang membuatmu menenggelamkan dirimu sendiri? Kau punya masalah? " tanya Daehyun yang duduk di sisi ranjang Namjoon. Namja berusia 28 tahun itu menggendong Jungkook yang sedang menatap Namjoon lekat-lekat

Namjoon menggeleng, dia tidak mungkin mengatakan jika ada seseorang yang menarik dan menindihnya di dalam bathup " aku hanya sedikit pusing "

Daehyun bangkit dari duduknya " minum vitamin dan beristirahatlah, aku tidak mau terjadi sesuatu padamu. Acara akan mulai pukul 8 tepat " setelah berkata seperti itu Daehyun lalu keluar dari kamar Namjoon, meninggalkan adik sepupunya itu bersama Seokjin

" nde hyung " jawab Namjoon

.

Seokjin masuk ke kamarnya dengan langkah pelan, dirinya lelah karena mengikuti berbagai prosesi peringatan kematian ayah dan ibu Jung Daehyun yang juga merupakan paman dan bibi Namjoon. Seokjin membuka semua pakaian dan menyisakan pakaian dalam berwarna biru, dia lalu berjalan menuju dapur untuk mengambil minuman

 **tuk.. Tuk..**

Terdengar suara seseorang mengetuk permukaan lantai ruang tengah, Seokjin yang sedang berada di dapur mengerutkan keningnya dia hanya tinggal sendiri di apartemen ini

 **Tukk.. Tukk..**

Pet..

Listrik di apartemen Seokjin padam

" shit! " umpat Seokjin lalu berjalan menuju kamarnya dengan hati-hati, dimanfaatkan sinar bulan yang masuk melalui jendela balkon. Seokjin akan mengambil ponsel dan menelpon pemilik apartemen namun langkahnya terhenti saat membuka pintu ketika dilihat sesosok mahluk yang duduk di atas ranjangnya, nafas Seokjin tercekat ketika mahluk itu bergerak mendekatinya

.

.

TBC

review please ~


	2. Chapter 2

.

Previous

" shit! " umpat Seokjin lalu berjalan menuju kamarnya dengan hati-hati, dimanfaatkan sinar bulan yang masuk melalui jendela balkon. Seokjin akan mengambil ponsel dan menelpon pemilik apartemen namun langkahnya terhenti saat membuka pintu ketika dilihat sesosok mahluk yang duduk di atas ranjangnya, nafas Seokjin tercekat ketika mahluk itu bergerak mendekatinya

.

Bayangan tersebut terus mendekat, kedua kaki Seokjin menjadi kaku bahkan suaranya seperti tertahan di tenggorokan. Mata Seokjin terbelalak ketika mahluk tersebut tepat berada dihadapannya, dia dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah pucat dengan darah yang mengalir disisi wajah, bau seperti daging busuk menusuk penciuman Seokjin dan-

kamar Seokjin menjadi terang, matanya melihat ke seluruh penjuru kamar dan tidak menangkap bayangan itu lagi. Seokjin menghembuskan nafas lega dan berusaha menyingkirkan peristiwa yang baru saja dia alami, dia berfikir dia terlalu lelah hingga membayangkan sesuatu yang mustahil. Seokjin memutuskan untuk pergi mandi dan tidur. Dia punya banyak kegiatan besok

.

" Namjoon-ah " panggil Daehyun

Namjoon yang sedang memeriksa beberapa email di laptopnya menoleh dan mendapati kakak sepupunya sedang memegang nampan berisi beberapa cemilan dan dua kaleng soda. Namja yang dua tahun lebih tua darinya itu duduk di samping Namjoon dan menatap layar laptop hitam yang menampilkan beberapa email

" Hyung belum tidur? "

Daehyun menggeleng dan memasukkan sepotong chese cake " aku terbangun karena lapar, kau sendiri? "

" aku akan tidur sebentar lagi, hari ini sangat melelahkan " dia dan Daehyun melewati sejumlah proses upacara peringatan yang banyak siang tadi

" apa Jinnie baik-baik saja? "

Namjoon menoleh " ada apa? dia sedang baik-baik saja "

" dia hanya terlihat pucat siang tadi, Junhong juga berkata seperti itu "

" aku tidak tahu, mungkin dia hanya kelelahan "

Daehyun meminum sodanya " kau harus lebih memperhatikan dia, hyung harap kalian cepat menikah "

Namjoon mengangguk singkat " iya hyung "

Tukk.. tuk..

" hyung dengar itu? "

" apa? "

Namjoon berdecak " suara itu? seperti seseorang mengetuk permukaan lantai "

Daehyun menajamkan pendengarannya namun dia tidak mendengar apapun

" hyung tidak mendengar apapun "

" aku mendengarnya hyung, sekarang pun masih terdengar " Namjoon sedikit menurunkan kepalanya ke sisi ranjang

Daehyun beranjak dengan membawa nampan yang sudah kosong " sebaiknya kau segera tidur "

" tapi hyung- " suara Namjoon terhenti saat dia tidak melihat Daehyun lagi, tidak mungkin Daehyun menghilang begitu cepat Namjoon tidak mendengar suara pintu atau langkah kaki. Dia lalu berjalan keluar dan hanya mendapati kondisi rumah yang gelap

" aneh, cepat sekali "

" Namjoon "

Namjoon tersentak ketika suara lembut Junhong memanggilnya dari belakang, dia berbalik dan mendapati kakak iparnya itu dengan piyama biru muda dan wajah mengantuk

" apa yang kau lakukan? "

" mencari Dae hyung "

Kening Junhong berkerut " dia sedang tidur "

" eh? Dia baru saja keluar dari kamarku "

Junhong menaruh punggung tangannya di dahi Namjoon " kau sakit? Dae oppa sudah tidur sejak tadi "

" tidak noona, Dae hyung baru saja keluar dari kamarku "

Junhong menggeleng dan mendorong Namjoon pelan masuk ke kamar " sebaiknya kau segera tidur, kau pasti sangat lelah "

" baiklah " ditutup pintu kamarnya dan mengacak surainya kasar, dia yakin sekali jika kakak sepupunya baru saja berjalan keluar dari kamarnya dan sekarang kakak iparnya Junhong

' tunggu, bukankah Junhong noona dan Dae hyung sedang pergi ke Gwangju? ' batin Namjoon. Sore tadi sehabis upacara peringatan Daehyun dan Junhong pergi ke Gwangju karena ibu Junhong yang tiba-tiba jatuh sakit

Kaki Namjoon melemas ' lalu siapa tadi? '

Namjoon kembali membuka pintu dan keluar, kali ini dia menyalakan beberapa lampu untuk penerangan. Dia membuka pintu kamar Daehyun dan Junhong dan tidak mendapati siapapun disana, dia lalu kembali menutup pintu dan berjalan menuju sofa merah di ruang tengah. Menghempas kasar tubuhnya kesana dan memejamkan mata, dia sedang meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa kejadian tadi dialaminya karena dia terlalu lelah, Namjoon lalu beranjak dari sofa dan menghampiri sebuah lemari besar yang terbuat dari kayu, lemari tempat Daehyun biasa meletakkan minuman keras yang dibelinya atau didapatnya dari rekan bisnis. Sebenarnya Junhong sudah ingin menyingkirkan lemari tersebut beserta isinya namun Daehyun berhasil mempertahankannya

Mata sipit foxy Namjoon menangkap sebotol wine dengan angka 1897 yang tertera di bagian bawah botol, merasa menemukan wine dengan tahun yang bagus dia menyeringai puas dan membawa botol tersebut ke dapur. Namjoon lalu membuka lemari kecil di samping kulkas ukuran big size tempat Junhong menaruh semua cangkir dan gelas mahal miliknya. Diambil satu gelas wine dan membawanya ke pantry, dituang wine tersebut ke dalam gelas, mengocoknya pelan dan menghirup aroma yang membuat Namjoon melayang. Dia segera menelan cairan merah tersebut dan merasa sedikit aneh karena cairan tersebut terasa lebih kental dan berbau anyir ketika masuk ke dalam mulutnya, Namjoon kembali mengeluarkan cairan tersebut dan terkejut mendapati cairan tersebut menjadi lebih banyak dan kental di lantai keramik dapur. Namjoon lalu berjongkok dan menyentuh cairan tersebut dengan ujung jari dan menciumnya

Amis, Kental, Lengket

Darah!

Namjoon lalu bangkit dan membanting gelas yang dipegangnya, nafasnya memburu serta tubuhnya yang tiba-tiba berkeringat. Dia sangat yakin jika ini adalah darah, ditengah keterkejutannya pandangannya pun menjadi gelap

.

.

Mian pendek.. chapter depan akan dibuat lebih panjang. Terima kasih buat yang sudah review dan buat silent readers saya juga menghargai kalian karena telah menyempatkan waktu membaca fanfic saya

RnR please ^^


	3. Chapter 3

.

Previous

Darah!

Namjoon lalu bangkit dan membanting gelas yang dipegangnya, nafasnya memburu serta tubuhnya yang tiba-tiba berkeringat. Dia sangat yakin jika ini adalah darah, ditengah keterkejutannya pandangannya pun menjadi gelap

.

" samchon " Jungkook menggoyang lengan Namjoon pelan, dia mendapati adik sepupu ayahnya itu tertidur di meja makan

Namjoon membuka matanya perlahan dan menatap bocah berusia 4 tahun dengan piyama merah dan menggenggam action figur Iron Man

" Kookie " panggilnya pelan

" kenapa samchon tidur disini? " tanya Jungkook bingung

Namjoon lalu menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap sekeliling, ingatannya berputar pada kejadian beberapa jam lalu dimana dia meminum darah yang awalnya adalah wine. Dilihat lantai ruang makan yang bersih begitu juga meja makan namun bukankah dia meminumnya di meja pantry? Aneh, pikirnya

" samchon kenapa? " Jungkook bertanya lagi

Namjoon menggeleng pelan " tidak Kookie "

" samchon sakit? "

Namjoon lalu menggendong keponakan tampannya dan berjalan menuju tangga

" tidak sayang, samchon baik-baik saja "

Jungkook merebahkan kepalanya di bahu Namjoon " hari ini temani Kookie main "

" main ya? maaf sayang samchon punya rapat pagi ini. Bagaimana jika akhir minggu? "

Jungkook memajukan bibirnya " samchon selalu saja sibuk "

Namjoon mendudukkan Jungkook ke sofa merah di ruang tengah " maaf sayang, samchon janji akhir minggu ini akan mengajak Kookie pergi ke taman bersama Seokjin imo "

Wajah Jungkook berseri " benarkah? Janji? "

Namjoon mengangkat jari telunjuknya " nde, samchon janji. Nah sekarang Kookie nonton tv saja "

" Namjoon " panggil Junhong. Dia dan Daehyun baru saja tiba

" noona.. hyung.. "

" kau belum berangkat ke kantor? " tanya Daehyun sembari berjalan menuju tempat Namjoon dan Jungkook diikuti Junhong

" aku akan segera bersiap, bagaimana kondisi Choi ahjumma? "

Junhong menggendong Jungkook " eomma sudah membaik, kurasa dia hanya merindukanku karena aku sudah cukup lama tidak mengunjunginya "

" aku lega mendengarnya "

.

Seokjin menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin, sejak pagi dia merasa tidak enak badan. Dia juga mendapati beberapa lebam di tubuhnya

Drrt.. drrt.. ponselnya bergetar di ranjang

" nde oppa "

" kau tidak ke restoran? aku sedang makan siang di restoran "

" aku sedang tidak enak badan oppa, aku baru saja bangun "

" eh? Aku akan kesana " PIP

Seokjin meletakkan ponselnya dan kembali merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang, dia merasa kedinginan hingga menaikkan selimut sebatas dagu, dilihat pendingin ruangannya berada di suhu normal, diraih remote pendingin ruangan dan mematikan benda canggih tersebut

" aigoo.. " keluhnya lalu memejamkan mata

.

Namjoon mengetik password apartemen Seokjin dan segera masuk, dirinya sangat khawatir mendengar bahwa tunangannya itu sedang tidak enak badan. Dibuka pintu kamar Seokjin dan segera menghampiri yeoja Kim yang sedang menutup tubuhnya dengan selimut tebal. Diraba kening Seokjin dan cukup terkejut dengan suhu tubuh Seokjin yang tinggi

" sayang "

Mata Seokjin terbuka " oh, kau sudah tiba oppa "

" kita ke dokter sekarang, aku akan menggendongmu " Namjoon lalu menggendong Seokjin ala bridal style, dikecup dahi Seokjin beberapa kali. Seokjin pun segera mengalungkan lengannya ke leher Namjoon

" sejak kapan kau sakit? " tanya Namjoon lalu menghidupkan mesin mobilnya

" sejak pagi tadi kurasa, entahlah " sahut Seokjin lemah. Dia merasa seluruh tenaganya terkuras dan pandangannya yang berputar

" seharusnya kau segera memberitahuku "

.

" yeobo " Junhong memeluk tubuh Daehyun dari belakang, suaminya itu sedang bersiap untuk menghadiri acara makan siang sekaligus rapat bersama rekan bisnisnya

" ada apa yeobo? "

" apa Namjoon sakit? "

Kening Daehyun berkerut, dia lalu menarik lengan Junhong hingga istrinya berada di hadapannya " apa maksudmu? "

Junhong memainkan jarinya di dada bidang Daehyun " dia terlihat sedikit pucat pagi tadi dan kata Kookie dia tertidur di meja makan "

Daehyun menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Junhong " apa dia tertidur saat makan? "

Saat masih kecil Namjoon memang sering tertidur ketika sedang makan

Junhong menggeleng membuat hidung Daehyun terasa geli akibat sapuan poni hitamnya " kata Kookie, tidak ada makanan di meja "

Dikecup sebentar bibir istrinya " akan kutanyakan padanya nanti "

Junhong membalas mengecup bibir Daehyun " suruh dia ke dokter dan minum vitamin, aku benar-benar khawatir yeobo "

" nde "

.

" Seokjin kelelahan dan kurang memperhatikan asupan makanan akhir-akhir ini, aku sudah memberi nutrisi lewat cairan infus, dan panasnya akan segera turun beberapa jam lagi. Kuharap setelah ini dia benar-benar memperhatikan pola makan dan tidurnya, aku juga akan memberi beberapa vitamin untuknya " dokter muda bernama Do Kyungsoo itu memberi penjelasan pada Namjoon

" terima kasih Kyungsoo noona "

Yeoja bertubuh mungil dengan mata bulat itu tersenyum " tolong untuk lebih memperhatikan nona Seokjin "

" aku akan berusaha, apa noona baik-baik saja? "

Alis Kyungsoo terangkat " eh? "

" mata noona sedikit bengkak "

Kyungsoo memutar ujung jarinya di permukaan meja " kau tahu Baekhyun? Dia sudah menghilang beberapa hari ini "

Deg!

" ah benarkah? "

Kyungsoo mengangguk " malam sebelum dia menghilang, dia pergi ke supermarket untuk membeli bahan makanan "

Namjoon menggigit bibir bawahnya lalu bangkit dari kursi " aku harap Baekhyun noona baik-baik saja. Aku harus melihat keadaan Seokjin "

" ya, akan kuantar " Kyungsoo merapikan surainya lalu mengantar Namjoon ke ruangan Seokjin

.

" kau ingin makan sesuatu? " Namjoon melirik Seokjin yang sedang memandang keluar

" tidak, aku hanya ingin cepat pulang "

Namjoon menggenggam tangan Seokjin " kata Kyungsoo noona kau kekurangan nutrisi, apa yang membuatmu jarang makan akhir-akhir ini? "

" entahlah, aku hanya tidak berselera "

Namjoon mengecup pipi Seokjin sebelum kembali fokus menyetir " kau ingin makan bulgogi? "

Seokjin menggeleng pelan, matanya terus memandang keluar jendela

" sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kau membuatku khawatir "

" tidak ada " jawab Seokjin singkat. Namjoon memilih untuk menaikkan kecepatan mobilnya setelah menduga jika yeoja kesayangannya ini sedang dalam mood yang tidak bagus

.

" eomma " panggil Jungkook, bocah laki-laki itu berlari lalu segera duduk di sebelah Junhong yang sedang memeriksa beberapa email berisi pekerjaannya

" nde sayang "

" eomma melihat Damchu? "

Junhong mengecup dahi Jungkook " Damchu? Bukankah dia ada di kandangnya? "

Jungkook menggeleng, dia ingin bermain bersama anjing peliharaan ayahnya sore ini namun dia tidak mendapati anjing jenis Pitbull itu di kandangnya " Damchu tidak ada disana eomma, bantu Kookie mencarinya "

" Kookie minta tolong maid saja, eomma sedang sibuk " dielus surai hitam Jungkook lembut

" baiklah " Jungkook lalu turun dari sofa dan berlari kecil meninggalkan ibunya yang tersenyum memandangnya

" wuuaaa! Eommaaa! " teriak Jungkook, mendengar itu Junhong segera berlari menuruni tangga dan dia sangat terkejut mendapati Damchu, anjing peliharaan suaminya tergeletak di lantai dengan isi perut terburai serta Jungkook yang menangis keras di sebelahnya. Tiga orang maid di rumah mereka pun berlarian menghampiri Jungkook

" astaga " Junhong segera menggendong Jungkook dan menatap miris pada Damchu

" bagaimana ini bisa terjadi? " tanya Junhong pada tiga orang maid

" kami tidak tahu nyonya " jawab seorang maid

Junhong berdecak " kuburkan Damchu dan bereskan kekacauan ini "

" Damchu hiks.. eomma.. hikss.. damchu kenapa? Hikss.. "

Junhong menepuk punggung Jungkook yang masih saja menangis, dia lalu menaiki tangga " sudahlah sayang, kita akan memberitahu appa "

.

" benarkah? "

Seokjin mengangguk " pulanglah oppa, aku akan baik-baik saja "

" tapi.. "

" aku baik-baik saja oppa, jika terjadi sesuatu aku akan segera menghubungi oppa "

Namjoon memeluk Seokjin " baiklah, tadinya aku ingin menginap namun kau menyuruhku pulang jadi aku akan pulang. jangan matikan ponselmu dan segera hubungi aku jika terjadi sesuatu, aku akan tiba secepat yang aku bisa "

Seokjin mengangguk lalu mengecup leher Namjoon " nde oppa "

Dilepas pelukannya pada Seokjin lalu menggendong yeoja itu ke kamarnya, membaringkan serta menyelimuti Seokjin

" beristirahatlah, aku akan datang lagi besok pagi untuk menemanimu sarapan " Namjoon mengelus pipi putih Seokjin, dia sedikit lega Seokjin menghabiskan makanannya dan tidak menolak minum obat

" nde oppa, bawakan aku bolu coklat "

Dikecup dahi, pipi kemudian hidung lalu berakhir dengan melumat lembut bibir Seokjin " nde sayang, ingat pesanku tadi "

.

Namjoon baru saja membuka pintu saat mendengar suara besar Daehyun di dekat tangga, kakak sepupunya itu sedang memarahi ketiga maid yang bekerja di rumah ini

" sebenarnya apa saja yang kalian lakukan huh? Bagaimana bisa Damchu menjadi seperti itu? "

Ketiga maid tersebut hanya menunduk dengan pundak bergetar, pasalnya Daehyun sangat jarang marah seperti ini

" ada apa ini? " tanya Namjoon

" Damchu meninggal Namjoon-ah "

" eh? Bagaimana bisa? Pagi tadi dia masih bermain di halaman belakang. Apa dia sakit? " Damchu sudah menjadi peliharaan Daehyun selama 7 tahun bahkan anjing jenis pitbull itu sudah dianggap menjadi bagian dari keluarga Jung

" samchon! " teriak Jungkook, dia berlari menuruni tangga dan segera memeluk Namjoon, wajahnya memerah dan basah

" Damchu hiks.. Damchu.. "

Namjoon lalu menggendong Jungkook, membiarkan bocah Jung itu menangis di pundaknya " tenanglah Kookie "

" dia meninggal di dekat tangga dengan isi perut terburai, aku tidak tahu apa penyebabnya " ujar Junhong

" itulah alasannya aku menyuruh hyung untuk memasang kamera pengawas di rumah ini, kita tidak tahu apa saja yang bisa terjadi " setelah berkata seperti itu Namjoon lalu berjalan meninggalkan Junhong dan Daehyun beserta ketiga maid yang sedang ketakutan

" sekarang tidurlah, jangan lupa berdoa untuk Damchu " Namjoon membaringkan Jungkook di ranjangnya, diselimuti Jungkook dengan selimut merah Iron Man sebatas dagu lalu dikecup lembut dahi Jungkook

Jungkook mengangguk lalu mengaitkan kedua tangannya serta menutup kedua matanya, bibir kecilnya lalu mengucapkan beberapa baris doa yang sering dia ucapkan setiap malam

" Tuhan, lindungilah Kookie agar tidak mendapat mimpi buruk dan jaga Damchu yang sudah ada di tempatMu. Kookie juga ingin appa, eomma dan Namjoon samchon agar tidak bermimpi buruk idingni. Amin "

" good boy "

" jaljayo samchon "

" jaljayo Kookie " Namjoon menunggu beberapa saat hingga dia mendengar bunyi napas teratur Jungkook, dia lalu mematikan lampu di kamar Jungkook setelah menyalakan lampu kecil di meja nakas kemudian keluar dari kamar keponakannya itu. Dia tidak lagi mendengar suara Daehyun maupun Junhong yang membuatnya menyimpulkan jika Daehyun sudah selesai memarahi ketiga maidnya. Dia lalu berjalan menuju kamarnya sembari memijit pelan lehernya yang terasa kaku

Betapa terkejutnya Namjoon saat mendapati Seokjin di kamarnya, yeoja itu sedang duduk di ranjangnya sembari menatap Namjoon tajam

" sayang? Bukankah kau.. "

" kau meninggalkanku " ujar Seokjin geram

Namjoon lalu menutup pintu kamarnya " meninggalkanmu? Kau yang menyuruhku untuk pulang "

Seokjin bangkit dan mendorong Namjoon hingga punggung namja itu membentur tembok

" akh.. " Namjoon tidak menyangka Seokjin akan mendorongnya sekeras ini

" KAU MENINGGALKANKU! " teriak Seokjin, dia lalu mengambil pigura yang berisi foto dirinya dan Namjoon kemudian dilempar kearah Namjoon, beruntung tidak mengenai namja Kim itu

Prangg!

" apa maksudmu?! " jujur Namjoon sangat membenci saat Seokjin berteriak padanya, tunangannya ini akan menjadi sangat merepotkan jika sudah marah dan berteriak. Seokjin bertemperamental buruk begitu juga dirinya

" KAU! MENINGGALKANKU! " Seokjin hendak memukul dada Namjoon namun kedua tangannya ditahan, Namjoon lalu menyeret Seokjin dan membantingnya ke ranjang

" ADA APA DENGANMU HAH?! " teriak Namjoon tepat di wajah Seokjin, dia menahan kedua tangan Seokjin di sisi tubuh yeoja itu, Namjoon yakin jika lengan Seokjin sudah memerah akibat diremasnya terlalu kuat

Bibir Seokjin bergetar dan air matanya pun jatuh, melihat itu Namjoon menjadi sangat merasa bersalah, dirinya mengutuk teriakan serta perlakuan kasarnya tadi pada Seokjin, dia lalu melepaskan cengkraman tangannya

" hei hei.. maafkan aku " dipeluk Seokjin erat hingga tidak menyadari jika yeoja tersebut sedang tersenyum mengerikan

Jlebb..

" akkrrhh " teriak Namjoon saat pisau tersebut menancap di punggungnya, dia ingin bangkit namun Seokjin memeluknya terlalu kuat bahkan kaki yeoja itu melingkar erat di pinggangnya

Jlebb..

" akkrrhh brengsek! Hentikan Jinnie "

jlebb..

" akkrrhh "

jlebb..Namjoon kehilangan nyawanya saat tusukan keempat namun Seokjin masih terus menusuk punggungnya hingga

Brakk..

" astaga! "

" Namjoon! " rupanya Daehyun dan Junhong mendengar pertengkaran Namjoon dan Seokjin, awalnya mereka ingin membiarkan kedua orang yang telah bertunangan itu bertengkar dan berpikiran jika setelah ini mereka akan melakukan seks dan berbaikan namun mereka curiga saat mendengar teriakan kesakitan Namjoon jadi Daehyun yang khawatir memutuskan untuk membuka –mendobrak- pintu kamar Namjoon

Seokjin lalu mendorong tubuh tidak bernyawa Namjoon dan segera duduk, seperti orang yang baru saja tersadar dari lamunannya Seokjin menatap bingung tangan kirinya yang memegang pisau berlumuran darah, dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke sisi lain dan mendapati Namjoon sudah tidak bernyawa dengan punggung berdarah

" ada apa ini? "

" dasar brengsek! " Junhong menarik Seokjin turun dari ranjang dan menampar wajah Seokjin berulang-ulang, pisau berlumuran darah itu terjatuh di lantai

" jalang kau Kim Seokjin! " teriak frustasi Daehyun

.

" bukan aku pembunuhnya! Aku benar-benar tidak tahu! " Seokjin berteriak di ruang sidang, penampilannya yang biasanya tampak anggun dengan berbagai barang bermerk ditubuhnya sekarang tidak tampak, Seokjin mengenakan baju tahanan berwarna biru kehitaman dengan surai yang berantakan akibat diacak oleh dirinya sendiri. Seokjin di sidang karena telah membunuh tunangannya sendiri dengan saksi Junhong dan Daehyun

Junhong terus saja menangis sambil memberikan kesaksian atas apa yang terjadi malam itu, dia bahkan terus mengumpati Seokjin hingga jaksa berulang kali menegur kata-kata tidak sopan Junhong

Seokjin menjerit histeris saat hakim memutuskan hukuman mati untuk dirinya, dia menangis, menjerit keras bahkan mengumpat saat dibawa keluar dari ruang sidang. Dan keesokan paginya Seokjin ditemukan tewas gantung diri di dalam sel miliknya dengan menggunakan seprai

.

.

The End

Mian kalau kurang horror, saya sudah berusaha sebaik mungkin. Silahkan sampaikan pendapat kalian di kotak review

RnR please ^^


End file.
